A Christmas Gift
by ButterflySparkle
Summary: Kaname's gift for Zero..but in return he gets a gift he treasures the most!FLUFF!


A/N: This is the other story I was talking about. This one was a b'day gift for my friend Anime-chan. Her birthday was on 2nd :D lucky girl :D well ENJOY!

* * *

The chilly breeze blew across the pure white landscape. Supremely pure and crisp, the ice seemed never to melt. A huge resort mansion seemed to glow with a bright warm yellow light from the inside- the lone fighter against the austere weather.

Inside the building, it was celebration time. Decorations hung high on the walls in red, green and gold. A huge Christmas tree stood in the center of the reception with glittering globules of various lights and wrapped treats. Merry men in Christmas attire attended to various other customer's children who were being treated to a wonderful party. Food and drink was free flowing and everyone was enjoying themselves.

Quite a distance away from them, a secluded wing of the mansion was occupied by 2 special people. The decorations were subdued here but one could still here music pouring out.

As the beginning chords were struck, they rang clear against the pure air. A soft humming followed the notes as they made a tune. Soon enough the voice broke into a wonderful voice that led the song.

Kaname's thick tenor rang thro the room as the keys played. He sang of a simple song, but its words had so much meaning for the single person audience.

_may the angels protect you,_

_trouble neglect you,_

_heaven accept you _

_when its time to go home.._

_may your tears come from your laughter,_

_and find friends worth having_

_and with every year passing_

_they mean more than gold_

_may you win but stay humble,_

_smile more than grumble,_

_and know when you stumble, _

_you're never alone._

A voice that had guided him, taken care of him, scolded and chided him. It was the voice that had called his name a million times over and over again in every possible way but there was so much more to it. Each time he used it, Zero's heart grew fonder.

_Well I have to be honest,_

_as much as I want it,_

_I'm not going to promise_

_the cold winds won't blow _

_so when hard times have found you _

_and cold winds surround you, _

_Wrap my love around you, _

_you're never alone._

_I'll be in every beat of your heart_

_When you face the unknown;_

_Where ever you fly,_

_this isn't goodbye,_

_my love will follow you _

_stay with you _

_Baby, you're never alone..._

Long beautiful fingers played long beautiful notes that rang clean in the descending evening. It was cold, but it was Christmas and the couple was in the mood of merry-making.

Of all the Christmas celebrations up till now, this was their first , it was Zero's first all together but it was Kaname who had a job in Switzerland and he'd begged Zero to tag along with him.

Quite unlike him, Zero was actually glad to follow him. This surprised Kaname but he kept mum. He would use it as fuel for some other time.

Zero stood by the window and looked on as Kaname played note after note of beautiful music with heartfelt lyrics. He was a piece of art in more ways than one and here stood another facet of Kaname that was so grand that Zero was blown yet again by the sheer intensity of its awesomeness.

All his life, he'd spent hidden in the dirty streets and then doing the brothel rounds when he came into his teens. It had taken Kaname ages to convince the young man to just let go and depend on him for love.

Zero had and it was surprising how true to his word the vampire had been. He wasn't exactly endowed with a lot of good experience with his kind, but he knew Kaname was different then all the people whose bed he'd warmed.

The thing that got Zero most was that Kaname held him close and did nothing. Just sat there staring and when they got used to each other's company, they spoke. It had been a long journey of 2 years when eventually Zero realized that his life depended on each of the 60 seconds of the 60 minutes that the older vampire hired his services for.

It wasn't just an escape. When he'd first stepped out into the outside world, Zero had been attacked several times but Kaname had protected him each and every 'd even brought the harm upon himself to spare him.

And he'd never touched him when he didn't want to be. It was the love that he'd felt from and for Kaname.

He'd done so much more for him than he could ever repay so he set to doing his best to keep him happy and proud. He worked on his hunter skills and Kaname steadily built up his heart piece by piece.

The words he was singing was hitting all the sore spots with healing slave. It brought tears to his eyes and he didn't fight them.

_What was the need to fight a feeling like this open, pure and secure love?_

Getting a moment away from the daily bustle of their lives was rare and Kaname wanted to snatch this opportunity to fuss over his lover over the long weekend.

As the song came to a near end, the dark haired man drew out all the notes, making them vibrate in the room. He looked to Zero for approval. He lauded him with a clap and walked up to the piano forte.

" Move over, let me try," Zero said trying to show as if he was going to get into a mood if Kaname didn't move. Kaname obliged and Zero played a tentitive C sharp.

It was such a nervous note, it rang very weak.

Kaname knew his predicament. He lead the way and played a bar of the music he'd been playing. Zero copied silently, his brows knitted together from the effort of learning something new.

Kaname was amused at how much this one person could grow. He'd try to learn anything and put his all into it without saying much until he got it right. He was a quick learner and he was playing in no time. Zero was no singer but he played and Kaname hummed along. It encouraged him and warmed his heart.

Noone had ever encouraged him as much as Kaname did and he was more than aware of it now. He couldn't think of even think of one moment when he'd stopped being there or stopped helping him when he wanted.

He just need to ask.

Taken by a rush of strong emotion, Zero pulled Kaname closer and kissed him. It was to say something and nothing.

Kaname was surprised and overjoyed. Unexpected kisses were after all the best, especially when they came from a certain moody ex-human hunter. Before he could recover, Zero had gone back to playing with a deep blush over his fair and sharp features.

Kaname laughed seeing Zero trying to hide after such bravado. The light-haired man threw daggers at him with his eyes but his heart was thudding with joy of making Kaname happy. It was a Merry Christmas and Zero knew it was going to last an eternity.

* * *

A/N: How was this one? I liked this one better than the other story :P

Choco-heart cookies for reviewers :D


End file.
